xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Chi-Chi Son
Chi-Chi is the wife of Goku and the mother of Gohan and Goten. She is very protective over the well being of her family, wishing to remove Gohan from Goku's lifestyle of fighting and constant conflict, but this is interrupted by the constant threats to Earth. She later relaxes with Goten, even training him herself.427 As the daughter of Gyū-Maō(牛魔王, "Ox-King"), who trained under Kame-Sennin,12 she is very strong in her own right. She and Goku first meet as children when Gyū-Maō asked Goku to take her to Kame-Sennin's house.12 In a misunderstanding, Goku promises to marry her.15 Years later, she confronts him to have him fulfill the promise in the quarter-finals of the 23rd Tenka'ichi Budōkai, despite the misunderstanding.171 She is voiced by Mayumi Shō in the Japanese version of the series up until Dragon Ball Z episode 88, from which point she is voiced by Naoko Watanabe.In the Funimation dub, she is voiced by Laura Bailey as a child and by Cynthia Cranz as an adult. Chi-Chi is portrayed by Jamie Chung in the American live-action film Dragonball Evolution; her voice was dubbed over by Ami Koshimizu in the Japanese version of the film. DBZ History At the age of 20, Chi-Chi gives birth to her first son, Gohan. Four years later, during the time of the Saiyan conflict, Chi-Chi's husband Goku was slain in battle to defeat his brother Raditz, and her son Gohan was kidnapped by Piccolo to be trained at Break Wasteland for the battle with the remaining Saiyans that were on their way to Earth. Chi-Chi found this out after going in rage at Kame House. One year later, she returned to Kame House and witnessed the battle against the Saiyans on Fortuneteller Baba's Crystal Ball. After the battle, and Vegeta's retreat, she came with the rest of the Z Fighters' supporters to find her son, and recently revived husband had survived the battle, but both badly injured, and Gohan unconscious after transforming into a Great Ape. She completely ignored the near to death, broken Goku, and looked after her son, while angry at Goku for letting their own child fight against the Saiyans (although it was a decision which had been made by Piccolo, not Goku). Chi-Chi, Master Roshi, Oolong, Puar, and Yajirobe as they prepare to leave for Namek Chi-Chi took care of Goku in Wukong Hospital while Gohan, who was healed, went with Krillin and Bulma to Piccolo's homeworld planet Namek to use the Namekian Dragon Balls to revive the fallen Z Fighters from the battle. Once Goku was healed and left to meet up with them on Namek, Chi-Chi gathered Master Roshi, Oolong, Puar, and Yajirobe to try to use another one of Dr. Brief's spaceships to fly to Namek to rescue Gohan and the others from the threat Frieza which was on Namek. Instead, the ship did not work so they were forced to stay behind on Earth and wait. Chi-Chi is reunited with Gohan when everybody on Namek except Goku and Frieza were transported to Earth. Chi-Chi witnessed Porunga revive the fallen Z Fighters and tell them that Goku is still alive and on his way back (as well as gave Master Roshi an implied threat to stab him with a sword after the latter, in frustration, stated that Goku's reason for not returning immediately is because he is scared of Chi-Chi, who is the one being stronger than a Super Saiyan). Screenshots Chi-Chi-23rdWMAT.png 108.PNG 73-1.PNG 74-0.PNG 69-1.PNG 72-0.PNG 70-1.PNG 68-1.PNG 71-1.PNG 85-1.PNG 80-1.PNG 77-0.PNG 78-1.PNG 75-1.PNG 108-0.PNG 102-0.PNG 101-1.PNG 100-1.PNG 92-0.PNG 95-0.PNG 15chi.PNG 14chi.PNG 12chi.PNG 11chi.PNG 8chi.PNG 5chi.PNG 3chi.PNG 1chi.PNG 61yelling.PNG 16mom.PNG 13mom.PNG 12apport.PNG 11goku.PNG 10lovedones.PNG 4mom.PNG 3mom.PNG 2mom.PNG 46mom.PNG 53zwarriors.PNG 52z warriors.PNG 50chi.PNG 8chi1.PNG 56-1469726317.PNG Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0668.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0639.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0620.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0619.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0618.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0617.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0152.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0151.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0008.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0007.jpg 22-1484975070.PNG 21-1484975062.PNG 20-1484975053.PNG 19-1484975046.PNG 18-1484975002.PNG 17-1484974990.PNG Image-1485705627.jpeg 7-1485923418.PNG 6-1485923410.PNG Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0131.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0130.jpg IMG 3388.JPG IMG 3387.JPG IMG 3386.JPG IMG 3385.JPG IMG 3384.JPG IMG 3383.JPG IMG 3382.JPG IMG 3378.JPG IMG 3377.JPG IMG 3376.JPG IMG 3375.JPG IMG 3374.JPG IMG 3373.JPG Dragon_Ball_Superchi_Screenshot_0316.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0526.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0426.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0425.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0528.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0492.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0491.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0490.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0489.jpg Dragon_Ball_Super_Screenshot_0101.jpg Dragon_Ball_Super_Screenshot_0177.jpg Dragon_Ball_Super_Screenshot_0417.jpg Dragon_Ball_Super_Screenshot_0418.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0284-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0282.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0271-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0378-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0375-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0360.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0359.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0347.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0283-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0125-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0193.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0423.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0422.jpg IMG 3749.JPG IMG 3734.JPG IMG 3733.JPG IMG 3724.JPG IMG 3722.JPG IMG 3720.JPG IMG 3719.JPG IMG 3718.JPG IMG 3717.JPG IMG 3716.JPG IMG 3715.JPG IMG 3714.JPG IMG 3713.JPG IMG 3712.JPG IMG 3703.JPG IMG 3701.JPG IMG 3762.JPG Scene02441.png Scene02421.png Scene02401.png Scene15621.png Scene15601.png Scene15581.png Scene15561.png Scene15541.png Scene14101.png Scene14081.png Scene13361.png Scene13341.png Scene13321.png Scene13301.png Scene13261.png Scene09461.png Scene09441.png Scene09401.png Scene09381.png Scene09361.png Scene09341.png Scene09321.png Scene09301.png Scene09281.png Scene08961.png Scene08941.png Scene07261.png Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0112.jpg Scene22601.png Scene22581.png Scene22561.png Scene22541.png Scene21801.png Scene21781.png Scene21761.png Scene21741.png Scene21721.png Scene21621.png Scene21601.png Scene21581.png Scene21561.png Scene21541.png Scene21341.png Scene19201.png Scene19181.png Scene19161.png Scene19141.png Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0111.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0430.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0403.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0634.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0635.jpg DBZ 14951.png DBZ 14928.png DBZ 14905.png DBZ 09914.png DBZ 09891.png DBZ Kai EP 1120977.png DBZ Kai EP 1120954.png DBZ Kai EP 1120931.png DBZ Kai EP 1120908.png DBZ Kai EP 1120770.png DBZ Kai EP 1120747.png DBZ Kai EP 1120724.png DBZ Kai EP 1120701.png DBZ Kai EP 1120678.png DBZ Kai EP 1120655.png DBZ Kai EP 1120632.png DBZ Kai EP 1120609.png DBZ Kai EP 1120586.png DBZ Kai EP 1120563.png DBZ Kai EP 1120540.png DBZ Kai EP 1120517.png DBZ Kai EP 1120494.png DBZ Kai EP 1120471.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin08534.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin08511.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin08488.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin08465.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin08442.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin11317.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin11294.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin11271.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin11248.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin11225.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin11202.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin11179.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin11156.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin11133.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin11110.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin11087.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin11064.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin11041.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin11018.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin10995.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin10972.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin10949.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin10926.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin10903.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin10765.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin10742.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin10719.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin10696.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin10673.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin10650.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin10558.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin10535.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin10512.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin10489.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin10466.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin10443.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin10420.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin10397.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin10374.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin10351.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin10328.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin10305.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin10282.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin10259.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin10236.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin16699.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin16676.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin13548.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin13525.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin11685.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin11455.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin11432.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin11409.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin11386.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin11363.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin11340.png DBZKai1311961.png DBZKai1311938.png DBZKai1311915.png DBZKai1311892.png DBZKai1311869.png DBZKai1311846.png DBZKai1311823.png DBZKai1311800.png DBZKai1311777.png DBZKai1302324.png DBZKai1302301.png DBZKai1302278.png DBZKai1302255.png DBZKai1302232.png DBZKai1302209.png DBZKai1302186.png DBZKai1302163.png DBZKai1302140.png DBZKai1302117.png DBZKai1302094.png DBZKai1302071.png DBZKai1302048.png DBZKai1302025.png DBZKai1302002.png DBZKai1301979.png Kai1410537.png Kai1410561.png Kai1410585.png Kai1410609.png Kai1410633.png Kai1421385.png Kai1421409.png Kai1421433.png Kai1421457.png Kai1421481.png Kai1421505.png Kai1421529.png Kai1421553.png Kai1421673.png Kai1421697.png Kai1421721.png Kai1421745.png Kai1421769.png Kai1421793.png Kai1421817.png Kai1421841.png Kai1421865.png Kai1421889.png Kai1421913.png Kai1421937.png Kai1421961.png Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0534.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0533.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0532.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0502.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0501-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0315.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0314-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0290-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0286-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0200.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0175.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0174.jpg Kai1520113.png Kai1520089.png Kai1520065.png Kai1517041.png Kai1517017.png Kai1516993.png Kai1516969.png Kai1515553.png Kai1515529.png Kai1515505.png Kai1515481.png Kai1515457.png Kai1509889.png Kai1509865.png Kai1509841.png Kai1509817.png Kai1509793.png Kai1509769.png Kai1509745.png Kai1509721.png DBZKai1609409.png DBZKai1609433.png Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0522-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0520.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0519-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0518.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0517-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0516.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0515.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0478.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0477.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0414 (1).jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0413 (1).jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0412 (1).jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0411 (1).jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0123-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0122-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0120.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0119.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0118.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0113.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0087.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0647.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0646.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0645.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0644.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0539.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0538.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0538 (1).jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0537.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0533-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0532-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0531.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0528-1.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0527-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0526 (1).jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0525-1.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0524.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0523.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0555.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0224.jpg Milfs.PNG Super (23).jpg Super (22).jpg Super (21).jpg Super (20).jpg Super (19).jpg Super (18).jpg Super (17).jpg Super (16).jpg Super (15).jpg Super (14).jpg Super (3).jpg Super (2).jpg Super (1).jpg Scene04345.png Scene04321.png Scene04297.png Scene04273.png Scene04249-0.png Scene04057-1.png Scene04033-1.png Scene04009-0.png Scene02761.png Scene02737.png Scene02713.png Scene02689.png Scene02665.png Scene02641-0.png Scene02617.png Scene02593.png Scene02569.png Scene02545.png Scene02065.png Scene02041 (2).png Scene02017.png Scene01993.png Scene01969.png Scene01945.png Super (84).jpg Super (83).jpg Super (82).jpg Super (81).jpg Super (80).jpg Super (69).jpg Super (68).jpg Super (67).jpg Super (66).jpg Super (65).jpg Super (64).jpg Super (47).jpg Super (141).jpg Super (140).jpg Super (112).jpg Super (111).jpg Super (110).jpg Super (109).jpg Super (104).jpg Super (103).jpg Super (97).jpg Super (162).jpg Super (161).jpg Super (160).jpg Super (159).jpg Super (157).jpg Super (156).jpg Super (155).jpg Super (154).jpg Super (153).jpg Super (148).jpg Super (147).jpg Super (146).jpg Super (145).jpg Super (144).jpg Super (143).jpg Super (142).jpg Scene17137.png Scene17113.png Scene17089.png Scene17065.png Scene17041-0.png Scene17017-0.png Scene16993.png Scene16969.png Scene16945.png Scene16921-0.png Scene15049-0.png Scene15025-1.png Scene15001-1.png Scene14977-0.png Scene14953-0.png 39-1499289812.PNG 38-1499289792.PNG 37-1499289582.PNG 13-1499289053.PNG 90 (1)-3.PNG 89 (1)-2.PNG 88chi.PNG 84gt.PNG 84 (1)-3.PNG 83chichi.PNG 71halls.PNG 70lovingmilf.PNG 64milf.PNG 63baby.PNG 62son.PNG 112-1499458353.PNG 110-1499458285.PNG 100 (1)-0.PNG 99-1499457910.PNG 99 (1)-1499457876.PNG 97 (1)-2.PNG 95-1499457535.PNG 95 (1)-2.PNG 92 (1)-1499457262.PNG 96-1499457603.PNG 7002d9f0809bb1ed5472479d7c25cf30.PNG Dragonball00097 (20).png Dragonball00097 (19).png Dragonball00097 (18).png Dragonball00097 (17).png Dragonball00097 (16).png Dragonball00097 (15).png Dragonball00097 (11).png Dragonball00097 (10).png Dragonball00097 (6).png Dragonball00097 (5).png Dragonball00097 (4).png Dragonball00097 (1).png Ass48 (48).PNG Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0186s2 (40).jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0186s2 (37).jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0186s2 (36).jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0186s2 (35).jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0186s2 (34).jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0186s2 (18).jpg Kai12900001 (219).png Kai12900001 (218).png Kai12900001 (217).png Kai12900001 (216).png Kai12900001 (211).png Kai12900001 (191).png Kai12900001 (190).png Kai12900001 (189).png Kai12900001 (188).png Kai12900001 (187).png Kai12900001 (186).png Kai12900001 (185).png Kai12900001 (184).png Kai12900001 (179).png Kai12900001 (178).png Kai12900001 (177).png Kai12900001 (157).png Kai12900001 (156).png Kai12900001 (155).png Kai12900001 (154).png Kai12900001 (153).png Kai12900001 (152).png Kai12900001 (151).png Kai12900001 (144).png Kai12900001 (143).png Kai12900001 (793).png Kai12900001 (792).png Kai12900001 (791).png Kai12900001 (790).png Kai12900001 (789).png Kai12900001 (719).png Kai12900001 (718).png Kai12900001 (717).png Kai12900001 (716).png Kai12900001 (715).png Kai12900001 (685).png Kai12900001 (684).png Kai12900001 (683).png Kai12900001 (680).png Kai12900001 (679).png Kai12900001 (678).png Goku Returns to the other world (68).png Goku Returns to the other world (69).png Goku Returns to the other world (70).png Goku Returns to the other world (12).png Goku Returns to the other world (16).png Goku Returns to the other world (15).png Goku Returns to the other world (14).png Goku Returns to the other world (13).png Goku Returns to the other world (17).png Goku Returns to the other world (18).png Goku Returns to the other world (22).png Goku Returns to the other world (23).png Goku Returns to the other world (24).png Goku Returns to the other world (28).png Goku Returns to the other world (27).png Goku Returns to the other world (26).png Goku Returns to the other world (25).png Goku Returns to the other world (29).png Goku Returns to the other world (30).png Goku Returns to the other world (31).png Goku Returns to the other world (32).png Goku Returns to the other world (36).png Goku Returns to the other world (35).png Goku Returns to the other world (34).png Goku Returns to the other world (33).png Goku Returns to the other world (37).png Goku Returns to the other world (38).png Goku Returns to the other world (39).png Goku Returns to the other world (40).png Goku Returns to the other world (44).png Goku Returns to the other world (43).png Goku Returns to the other world (42).png Goku Returns to the other world (41).png Goku Returns to the other world (45).png Goku Returns to the other world (46).png Goku Returns to the other world (47).png Goku Returns to the other world (48).png Goku Returns to the other world (49).png Goku Returns to the other world (52).png Goku Returns to the other world (51).png Goku Returns to the other world (50).png Goku Returns to the other world (54).png Goku Returns to the other world (55).png Goku Returns to the other world (56).png Goku Returns to the other world (60).png Goku Returns to the other world (59).png Goku Returns to the other world (58).png Goku Returns to the other world (57).png Goku Returns to the other world (61).png Goku Returns to the other world (62).png Goku Returns to the other world (63).png Goku Returns to the other world (64).png Goku Returns to the other world (67).png Goku Returns to the other world (66).png Goku Returns to the other world (65).png Dragonball Super Tournament (327).jpg Dragonball Super Tournament (325).jpg Dragonball Super Tournament (322).jpg Dragonball Super Tournament (323).jpg Dragonball Super Tournament (324).jpg Dragonball Super Tournament (321).jpg Dragonball Super Tournament (319).jpg Dragonball Super Tournament (320).jpg Dragonball Super Tournament (317).jpg Dragonball Super Tournament (237).jpg Dragonball Super Tournament (235).jpg Dragonball Super Tournament (314).jpg Dragonball Super Tournament (282).jpg Dragonball Super Tournament (189).jpg Dragonball Super Tournament (188).jpg Dragonball Super Tournament (187).jpg Dragonball Super Tournament (177).jpg Dragonball Super Tournament (169).jpg Dragonball Super Tournament (170).jpg Dragonball Super Tournament (167).jpg Dragonball Super Tournament (166).jpg Dragonball Super Tournament (165).jpg Dragonball Super Tournament (164).jpg Dragonball Super Tournament (205).jpg Dragonball Super Tournament (163).jpg Dragonball Super Tournament (199).jpg Dragonball Super Tournament (200).jpg Dragonball Super Tournament (198).jpg Dragonball Super Tournament (281).jpg Dragonball Super Tournament (265).jpg Dragonball Super Tournament (261).jpg Dragonball Super Tournament (226).jpg Dragonball Super Tournament (123).jpg Dragonball Super Tournament (122).jpg Dragonball Super Tournament (121).jpg Dragonball Super Tournament (137).jpg Dragonball Super Tournament (136).jpg Dragonball Super Tournament (4).jpg Dragonball Super Tournament (162).jpg Dragonball Super Tournament (155).jpg Dragonball Super Tournament (156).jpg Dragonball Super Tournament (152).jpg Dragonball Super Tournament (109).jpg Dragonball Super Tournament (108).jpg Dragonball Super Tournament (105).jpg Dragonball Super Tournament (107).jpg Dragonball Super Tournament (103).jpg Dragonball Super Tournament (100).jpg Dragonball Super Tournament (99).jpg Dragonball Super Tournament (96).jpg Dragonball Super Tournament (95).jpg Dragonball Super Tournament (92).jpg Dragonball Super Tournament (91).jpg Dragonball Super Tournament (90).jpg Dragonball Super Tournament (89).jpg Dragonball Super Tournament (58).jpg Dragonball Super Tournament (59).jpg Dragonball Super Tournament (113).jpg Dragonball Super Tournament (57).jpg Dragonball Super Tournament (56).jpg Dragonball Super Tournament (48).jpg Dragonball Super Tournament (47).jpg Dragonball Super Tournament (44).jpg Dragonball Super Tournament (41).jpg Dragonball Super Tournament (42).jpg Dragonball Super Tournament (39).jpg Dragonball Super Tournament (38).jpg Dragonball Super Tournament (37).jpg Dragonball Super Tournament (34).jpg Dragonball Super Tournament (32).jpg Dragonball Super Tournament (28).jpg Dragonball Super Tournament (29).jpg Dragonball Super Tournament (30).jpg Dragonball Super Tournament (27).jpg Dragonball Super Tournament (25).jpg Dragonball Super Tournament (26).jpg Dragonball Super Tournament (24).jpg Dragonball Super Tournament (16).jpg Dragonball Super Tournament (10).jpg Dragonball Super Tournament (11).jpg Dragonball Super Tournament (85).jpg Dragonball Super Tournament (76).jpg Dragonball Super Tournament (74).jpg Dragonball Super Tournament (67).jpg Dragonball Super Tournament (61).jpg Kai 42 (447).png Kai 42 (444).png Kai 42 (441).png Kai 42 (439).png Kai 42 (437).png Kai 42 (435).png Kai 42 (416).png Kai 42 (417).png Kai 42 (415).png Kai 42 (411).png Kai 42 (409).png Kai 42 (407).png Kai 42 (406).png Kai 42 (473).png Kai 42 (474).png Kai 42 (472).png Kai 42 (471).png Kai 42 (470).png Kai 42 (467).png Kai 42 (468).png Kai 42 (469).png Kai 42 (466).png Kai 42 (465).png Kai 42 (305).png Kai 42 (303).png Kai 42 (302).png Kai 42 (299).png Kai 42 (300).png Kai 42 (297).png Kai 42 (295).png Kai 42 (291).png Kai 42 (289).png Kai 42 (287).png Kai 42 (327).png Kai 42 (309).png Kai 42 (308).png Kai 42 (306).png Kai 42 (342).png Kai 42 (343).png Kai 42 (340).png Kai 42 (338).png Kai 42 (336).png Kai 42 (334).png Kai 42 (375).png Kai 42 (373).png Kai 42 (371).png Kai 42 (367).png Kai 42 (369).png Kai 42 (368).png Kai 42 (250).png Kai 42 (251).png Kai 42 (249).png Kai 42 (247).png Kai 42 (246).png Kai 42 (245).png Kai 42 (243).png Kai 42 (239).png Kai 42 (238).png Kai 42 (235).png Kai 42 (236).png Kai 42 (237).png Kai 42 (232).png Kai 42 (233).png Kai 42 (234).png Kai 42 (231).png Kai 42 (230).png Kai 42 (229).png Kai 42 (227).png Kai 42 (228).png Kai 42 (273).png Kai 42 (270).png Kai 42 (268).png Kai 42 (263).png Kai 42 (257).png Kai 42 (261).png Kai 42 (259).png Kai 42 (253).png Kai 42 (252).png Kai 42 (226).png Kai 42 (223).png Kai 42 (224).png Kai 42 (225).png Kai 42 (221).png Kai 42 (217).png Kai 42 (219).png Kai 42 (215).png Kai 42 (213).png Kai 42 (212).png Kai 42 (211).png Kai 42 (210).png Kai 42 (209).png Kai 42 (208).png Kai 42 (205).png Kai 42 (206).png Kai 42 (207).png Kai 42 (204).png Kai 42 (203).png Kai 42 (129).png Kai 42 (198).png Kai 42 (189).png Kai 42 (190).png Kai 42 (191).png Kai 42 (155).png Kai 42 (151).png Kai 42 (153).png Kai 42 (149).png Kai 42 (150).png Kai 42 (147).png Kai 42 (145).png Kai 42 (141).png Kai 42 (139).png Kai 42 (138).png Kai 42 (137).png Kai 42 (136).png Kai 42 (135).png Kai 42 (134).png Kai 42 (130).png Kai 42 (72).png Kai 42 (69).png Kai 42 (52).png Kai 42 (50).png Kai 42 (40).png Dragon Ball Kai Episode 045 (22).png Dragon Ball Kai Episode 045 (21).png Dragon Ball Kai Episode 045 (20).png Dragon Ball Kai Episode 045 (17).png Dragon Ball Kai Episode 045 (18).png Dragon Ball Kai Episode 045 (19).png Dragon Ball Kai Episode 045 (16).png Dragon Ball Kai Episode 045 (15).png Dragon Ball Kai Episode 045 (14).png Dragon Ball Kai Episode 045 (11).png Dragon Ball Kai Episode 045 (12).png Dragon Ball Kai Episode 045 (13).png Dragon Ball Kai Episode 045 (10).png Dragon Ball Kai Episode 045 (8).png Dragon Ball Kai Episode 045 (7).png Dragon Ball Kai Episode 045 (6).png Dragon Ball Kai Episode 045 (5).png Dragon Ball Kai Episode 045 (4).png Dragon Ball Kai Episode 045 (3).png Dragon Ball Kai Episode 045 (2).png Dragon Ball Kai Episode 045 (76).png Dragon Ball Kai Episode 045 (73).png Dragon Ball Kai Episode 045 (74).png Dragon Ball Kai Episode 045 (75).png Dragon Ball Kai Episode 045 (70).png Dragon Ball Kai Episode 045 (67).png Dragon Ball Kai Episode 045 (68).png Dragon Ball Kai Episode 045 (69).png Dragon Ball Kai Episode 045 (66).png Dragon Ball Kai Episode 045 (65).png Dragon Ball Kai Episode 045 (64).png Dragon Ball Kai Episode 045 (61).png Dragon Ball Kai Episode 045 (62).png Dragon Ball Kai Episode 045 (63).png Dragon Ball Kai Episode 045 (60).png Dragon Ball Kai Episode 045 (59).png Dragon Ball Kai Episode 045 (58).png Dragon Ball Kai Episode 045 (57).png Dragon Ball Kai Episode 045 (49).png Dragon Ball Kai Episode 045 (47).png Dragon Ball Kai Episode 045 (48).png Dragon Ball Kai Episode 045 (46).png Dragon Ball Kai Episode 045 (32).png Dragon Ball Kai Episode 045 (33).png Dragon Ball Kai Episode 045 (35).png Dragon Ball Kai Episode 045 (34).png Dragon Ball Kai Episode 045 (37).png Dragon Ball Kai Episode 045 (38).png Dragon Ball Kai Episode 045 (39).png Dragon Ball Kai Episode 045 (45).png Dragon Ball Kai Episode 045 (44).png Dragon Ball Kai Episode 045 (43).png Dragon Ball Kai Episode 045 (42).png Dragon Ball Kai Episode 045 (31).png Dragon Ball Kai Episode 045 (1).png Final Chapters 4600691.png Final Chapters 4600645.png Final Chapters 4600599.png Dragon 100.720p 1061.jpg Dragon 100.720p 1060.jpg Dragonball Super 131 1101.jpg Dragonball Super 131 1100.jpg Dragonball Super 131 1099.jpg Dragonball Super 131 1085.jpg Dragonball Super 131 1084.jpg Dragonball Super 131 1083.jpg Dragonball Super 131 1082.jpg Dragonball Super 131 1081.jpg Dragonball Super 131 1060.jpg Dragonball Super 131 1059.jpg Dragonball Super 131 1058.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 130 0713.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 130 0712.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 130 0711.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 130 0710.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 130 0709.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 130 0708.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 130 0707.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 130 0706.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 122 1059.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-64-0357 41802703774 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-69-1036 43028825621 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-69-1035 42126481095 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-69-0971 42309996754 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-69-0968 42978708662 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-69-0967 42978708842 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-69-0966 42978709132 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-69-0965 42978709282 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-69-0964 42978709402 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-69-0963 43028830361 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-69-0962 43028830751 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-69-0856 28159807927 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-69-0855 41218571090 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-69-0854 43028841301 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-69-0853 43028841411 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-69-0852 28159808487 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-69-0851 28159808657 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-69-0845 28159808767 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-69-0844 41218572200 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-69-0843 28159808917 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-69-0557 42978719052 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-69-0532 42978719972 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-69-0531 42978720022 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-69-0530 42978720182 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-69-0529 43028850061 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-69-0528 43028851821 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-69-0527 43028852301 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-69-0526 29156708448 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-69-0521 43028853281 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-68-0692 29103915888 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-68-0691 29103915938 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-68-0690 29103915988 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-68-0682 29103916508 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-68-0681 29103916538 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-68-0680 42257826054 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-68-0669 29103916768 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-68-0668 42257826314 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-68-0667 29103916828 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-68-0659 29103917178 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-68-0658 42257826874 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-68-0656 29103917348 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-68-0655 42257827004 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-68-0654 42257827104 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-68-0530 42257828524 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-68-0529 42074833965 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-68-0493 42257828854 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-68-0492 42074834645 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-68-0491 42074834695 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-68-0490 42257828894 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-68-0489 42257828934 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-68-0488 42074834815 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-68-0487 42074834895 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-68-0157 41166347410 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-68-0156 41166347500 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-68-0155 28107811267 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-68-0154 28107811347 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-68-0153 28107811367 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-68-0152 28107811387 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-68-0151 42074844945 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-68-0150 28107811487 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-68-0149 28107811507 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-68-0148 41166333210 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-68-0147 41166333260 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-68-0146 41166333290 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-68-0145 42257822664 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-66-0152 27914986647 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-65-0017 41802704694 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-64-0707 41623176825 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-64-0706 41623176885 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-64-0705 41802704734 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-64-0704 41802704754 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-64-0703 41623176985 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-64-0694 40717334810 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-64-0693 41802703104 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-64-0692 40717334880 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-64-0691 41802703154 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-64-0690 40717335090 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-64-0682 40717335690 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-66-0161 27914986427 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-66-0172 40972987420 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-66-0173 28910371998 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-66-0174 40972987300 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-66-0175 40972987230 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-66-0176 42734207572 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-66-0177 42734207552 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-66-0178 42734207522 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-66-0179 42734207502 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-66-0180 42734207482 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-66-0183 42734207442 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-66-0184 42734207422 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-66-0185 42734207402 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-66-0188 42734207072 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-66-0189 42734207022 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-66-0472 42734206992 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-66-0728 27915004567 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-66-0729 27915004507 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-66-0730 27915004457 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-66-0950 27915004357 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-66-0952 27915004297 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-66-0979 27915003887 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-66-0980 27915003807 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-66-0981 27915003777 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-66-0994 40973009610 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-66-0995 40973009550 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-66-1016 40973009390 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-66-1017 40973009360 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-66-1018 40973009230 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-66-1019 40973009050 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-0411 27914999447 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-0412 27914999407 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-0413 27914999397 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-0414 41883200505 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-0415 41883200435 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-0416 41883200365 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-0417 27914999197 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-0418 27914999157 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-0419 41883200185 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-0424 41883200125 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-0425 41883200055 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-0427 41883200005 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-0428 41883199925 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-0429 41883199835 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-0430 41883199775 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-0431 41883199695 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-0432 41883199635 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-0433 41883199585 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-0434 41883199535 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-0435 41883199475 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-0436 41883199415 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-0444 41883199395 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-0445 41883199365 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-0450 41883199305 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-0451 41883199265 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-0452 41883199145 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-0453 41883199115 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-0454 41883199075 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-0455 41883199025 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-0456 41883198985 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-0457 41883198935 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-0458 41883198875 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-0460 41883198805 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-0461 41883198755 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-0462 41883198685 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-0465 41883198585 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-0466 41883198495 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-0515 41883198455 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-0516 41883198415 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-0517 41883198315 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-0518 41883198255 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-0519 41883198135 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-0520 41883198095 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-0522 41883197985 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-0523 41883197875 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-0524 41883197825 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-0525 41883197775 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-0526 41883197695 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-0527 41883197605 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-0528 41883197545 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-0529 41883197405 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-0534 41883197325 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-0535 41883197245 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-0536 41883197185 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-0537 41883197125 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-0538 41883197085 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-0617 27914996167 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-0620 27914996077 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-0621 27914995987 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-0622 27914995907 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-0623 27914995737 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-0624 27914995697 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-0625 27914995637 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-0626 27914995557 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-0777 40972998310 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-0778 42066540984 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-0779 42066540944 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-0780 42066540854 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-0784 42066540774 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-0785 42066540704 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-0786 42066540614 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-0787 42066540544 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-0788 42066540444 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-0789 42066540384 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-0790 42066540334 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-0791 42066540274 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-0792 42066540184 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-0804 42066540094 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-0805 42066540024 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-0806 41883192565 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-0807 41883192435 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-0812 41883192185 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-0813 41883192115 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-0814 41883192045 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-0815 41883191955 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-0816 41883191895 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-0817 42066538954 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-0818 42066538934 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-0831 28910378038 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-0832 28910377918 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-0833 42066538824 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-0834 42066538764 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-0835 42066538684 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-0836 42066538564 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-0837 42066538454 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-0838 42066538414 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-0839 42066538334 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-0840 42066538294 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-0841 42066538214 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-0842 42066538164 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-0843 42066538144 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-0844 42066538094 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-0845 42066538034 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-0846 42066537964 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-0852 42066537934 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-0853 42066537834 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-0854 42066537774 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-0855 41883190985 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-0856 41883190865 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-1026 42784234771 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-1027 42784234741 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-1028 40972992110 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-1029 40972991990 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-1030 40972991920 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-1035 40972991820 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-1036 40972991720 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-1037 40972991600 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-1038 40972991510 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-1039 40972991420 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-1040 42066536164 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-1041 40972991240 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-1042 40972991140 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-1046 40972991100 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-1047 40972991000 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-1048 40972990930 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-1053 42066535934 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-1054 42066535894 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-1055 42066535854 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-1056 40972990690 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-1085 42066535794 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-1086 42066535764 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-1087 42066535714 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-1088 42066535664 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-1089 42066535584 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-1090 42066535444 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-1091 42066535404 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-1092 42066535324 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-1095 42066535254 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-1096 42066534944 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-1097 42066534864 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-1098 42066534824 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-1107 42066534694 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-1108 42066534534 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-1109 42066534454 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-1110 42066534364 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-1111 27914987297 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-1112 27914987267 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-1113 40972988900 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-1114 27914987077 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-1115 27914987047 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-1116 40972988490 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0287 41435903140 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0288 41435903120 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0289 41435903090 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0290 41435903070 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0291 41435903040 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0292 41435903000 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0293 41435902970 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0294 41435902940 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0295 41435902910 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0296 41435902890 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0297 41435902850 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0298 41435902810 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0299 41435902780 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0417 43196343672 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0287 41435903140 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0288 41435903120 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0289 41435903090 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0290 41435903070 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0291 41435903040 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0292 41435903000 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0293 41435902970 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0294 41435902940 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0295 41435902910 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0296 41435902890 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0297 41435902850 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0298 41435902810 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0299 41435902780 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0417 43196343672 o.jpg Dragon-73-1003 28772264167 o.jpg Dragon-73-1002 28772264177 o.jpg Dragon-73-1001 28772264207 o.jpg Dragon-73-0998 28772264267 o.jpg Dragon-73-0997 28772264337 o.jpg Dragon-73-0996 28772264397 o.jpg Dragon-73-0995 28772264437 o.jpg Dragon-73-0994 28772264507 o.jpg Dragon-73-0993 28772264547 o.jpg Dragon-73-0988 28772264607 o.jpg Dragon-73-0987 28772264657 o.jpg Dragon-73-0986 28772264667 o.jpg Dragon-73-0985 28772264767 o.jpg Dragon-73-0984 28772264797 o.jpg Dragon-73-0983 28772264857 o.jpg Dragon-73-0982 28772264907 o.jpg Dragon-73-0981 28772264927 o.jpg Dragon-73-0980 28772264947 o.jpg Dragon-71-0227 42805156764 o.jpg Dragon-71-0226 42805156814 o.jpg Dragon-71-0225 42805156864 o.jpg Dragon-71-0224 42805156904 o.jpg Dragon-71-0215 42805156934 o.jpg Dragon-71-0214 42805156964 o.jpg Dragon-71-0213 42805157044 o.jpg Dragon-71-0212 42805157064 o.jpg Dragon-71-0207 42805157094 o.jpg Dragon-71-0206 42805157124 o.jpg Dragon-71-0204 42805157174 o.jpg Dragon-71-0203 42805157234 o.jpg Dragon-71-0185 42805157264 o.jpg Dragon-71-0184 42805157304 o.jpg Dragon-71-0182 42805157374 o.jpg Dragon-71-0181 42805157414 o.jpg Dragon-71-0180 42805157444 o.jpg Dragon-71-0179 42805157514 o.jpg Dragon-71-0178 42805157594 o.jpg Dragon-71-0156 42805157784 o.jpg Dragon-71-0155 42805157774 o.jpg Dragon-69-0217 29458310388 o.jpg Dragon-69-0216 29458310608 o.jpg Dragon-69-0215 43327768791 o.jpg Dragon-69-0214 29458310708 o.jpg Dragon-69-0213 29458310798 o.jpg Dragon-69-0212 29458310848 o.jpg Dragon-69-0211 29458310908 o.jpg Dragon-69-0210 29458311018 o.jpg Dragon-69-0209 29458311138 o.jpg Dragon-74-1065 44414073801 o.jpg Dragon-74-1064 43505310615 o.jpg Dragon-74-1063 44414073921 o.jpg Dragon-74-1062 43505310695 o.jpg Dragon-74-1061 44414073981 o.jpg Category:Dragonball Universe Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Mothers Category:Grandmothers Category:Pure of Heart Category:Cosmic Force Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Jumping Category:Slave Category:Apport Category:Cooks Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Driver Category:Widow Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Acrobatics Category:Temper Category:Humans of Universe 7 Category:Indomitable Will Category:Harem Category:Married Category:Turtle School Category:Heaven Category:Treasure Hunters Category:World Martial Arts Tournament Category:Greed Category:Shonen Jump Category:Son Family Category:Martial Artist Category:Women with Superpowers Category:Resurrected Category:Naked Category:Deceased Category:Seduction Category:Z Fighters Category:Teachers Category:Screenshots Category:Female Category:Universe 7 Category:Murdered Category:Daughter Category:Characters who know techniques